Happy Tree Friends Team Fortress
Happy Tree Friends Team Fortress is a team-based first person shooter created by Valve for the Xbox 360, Wii U, Playstation 3, and PC. It is Valve's first game to not be based on their own concept and thier first game on a Nintendo console. It is also the first "Team Fortress" spin off. Gameplay Gameplay is the same as Team Fortress 2. The Game is focused around two opposing teams, either Red, Blue, Green, or Yellow competing for a combat-based principal objective. Players can choose to play as most of the characters from the web series each with his/her own unique strengths, weaknesses and weapons. The basic elements of each character is the same as Team Fortress 2, that being one primary weapon, one secondary weapon, and one melee weapon. The player limit is 16 on the Xbox 360, Wii U, and PlayStation 3. On the PC, you can have up to 32 players. Third party modifications have made it possible to host up to 36 players on one server. This game has detailed statistics for individual players. They include the time spent playing as each character, most points obtained and the most captures or objectives achieved in a single life. Persistent statistics tell the player how he or she is improving in relation to these statistics, such as if a player comes close to his or her record for the damage inflicted in a round. This game has many achivements for doing certain tasks like scoring a certain number of kills or completing a round within a certain time. There are also sets of character-specific achievements are also avalible which add new abilities and weapons to each character once unlocked by the player. This unlockable system has a random-chance system, where the player can also obtain the items simply by playing the game. Achievements unlocked and statistics from previously played games are displayed on the player's Steam Community, Xbox Live, Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, or PSN profile page. Characters Playable #Disco Bear #Petunia #Nutty #Flaky #Cuddles #Toothy #Splendid #Giggles #Russel #Flippy #Lifty #Shifty #Lumpy #Pop #Mole #Sniffles #Mime #Lammy Unplayable #Handy #Cub #Cro-Marmot #Mr. Pickles Modes All the games modes can be played in teams of 4 vs. 4, 5 vs. 5, or 6 vs. 6. Unlike Team Fortress 2, all of the games modes can be played in multiplayer and single player. In single player, your teammates and opponents are controlled by the computer and you can change how hard the AI is. Campaign- This is a single-player mode only where you play through 4 stories starring Cuddles, Giggles, Flippy and Lumpy. The stories are made up of missions that each have there own objective. Cuddles's story is about him fighting other people to find an object called the Rainbow Diamond in order to give the diamond to Giggles to gain her love. Giggles's story is about her searching for her red bow which has gone missing. Flippy's story is about the government using his split-personality as a weapon. Lumpy's story is about him getting amnesia and traveling around the world trying to get it back. Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Team Fortress Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Steam Games